


Won't Be Forever

by russianmango



Series: 30 in 30 [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Beginning: Mike knew it wouldn't be forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Be Forever

When Mike first started dating Sasha, he knew it wouldn't be forever. He knew Sasha wasn't the monogamous type. Sasha liked to sleep around and he never had a boyfriend for too long. It’s just how he was.

Mike wasn’t much different, but as time went on and Mike hadn’t heard of Sasha sleeping around, he got attached. Sasha stuck with Mike through the worst season of his life. The worst year of his life, and Sasha was right there to help him through it.

It was the fourth of July and Sasha hadn’t re-signed yet, it was looking hopeless. Mike tried calling, but Sasha wouldn’t answer. Just a text left on his phone.

_I’m sorry. Forgive me._


End file.
